Forum:Raftel
I've been thinking about the last island, Raftel. I find it strange that no one has visited there in the 22 years or so since Roger. We know that Whitebeard had no interest in it, but even assuming that the other three Yonko are satisfied without visiting it, it's not impossible for smaller groups of pirates to bypass the Yonko and go for it, is it? It might be, but it still seems odd. And since we know that post timeskip, Blackbeard is a Yonko who also wants One Piece, why wouldn't he go for it either? I think it is likely that Raftel has no magnetic waves, or anti-magnetic waves. Raftel cannot be visited by a log pose, so what made Roger the only to visit it has to be that he found a way to get there through the Poneglyphs. What do you all think?Flowsthead (talk) 21:17, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Maybe it has something to do with Haki because so far we know Luffy is the only person since Roger to be able to hear sea kings and we also know that Whitebeard could use Haki in his sleep so maybe you have to lissen your way there meaning weaker pirates would not be strong enough and Yonko like Blackbeard arn't calm or focus enough to follow the vioces to Raftel and Shanks might be able to find it but does not wish to because he has beeen there. Maybe you need the three great weapons of the ancient world to get to Raftel. You might also need Haki. It's a real mystery, and maybe there is some secret way to get in like,"Only the most mighty will, and the strongest of pirates may enter." Dragonlord00X (talk) 11:43, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Roger cam read Poneglyph and talk to seakings, nothing to do with haki. I'm sure Raleigh or Robin said the poneyglyths lead the way to raftel. Besty17 (talk) 15:51, July 27, 2012 (UTC) *Roger cam read Poneglyph* Who ever said that is wrong. Roger couldnt read the poneglyphs he just always had a good sense of things. Check the episode when the straw hats were talkin to rayleigh in the bar. 20:13, July 27, 2012 (UTC) It's doubtful the three ancient wepons have any involement with raftell. Besty17 (talk) 21:57, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Raftel may be the place that Professor Clover was talking about. That is why the World Government is so scared of the Yonko; they know that the closer the pirates are to Raftel, the closer they are to the ruins of the legendary island of the void century. Think about it, Raftel may be the place where Devil Fruits originate, the place where the legendary weapons can be revived, and it is the place where the Rio Poneglyph is. Dragonlord00X (talk) 12:55, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I dont think the world government know whats in raftel because if it was all this cool imaginary stuff then they wouldve detroyed/taken it already, or maybe they dont know how to get there. Or it might just be the fact that nothing special is on Raftel and Gol D Roger just wanted to send everyone one on an adventure and fuck up the world government in the process. 04:24, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Ok first of all Gol D Roger had the ability to hear all things (such as in understanding the poneglyphs and the sea kings) maybe only people with that ability can acually go to Raftel meaning it has to be a person who has the Will of D.(yet to find out what that is) except BB who is a bit different from D's we've seen so far. Also from WB's dieing words(and sengoku's reaction) what ever the One Piece is its not just gold its something incredibly dangerous. meaning not just anybody would be allowed to get to Raftel by just sailing right to the island. LuffyAteMyMeat (talk) 17:28, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Great Pirate D: I think that its like Sky Island and Fishman Island in a way meaning that anyone can go there you just have to figure out how and the reason no one has since roger is because of Shanks and Whitebeard. The Yonko had the New World in a stand still meaning the weaker pirates were scared to move forward because of the Yonko and Big Mom and Kaidou couldn't advance because he was to risky with Shanks and Whitebeard in the picture but with Whitebeard gone I think Pirates will start getting closer to the end I dont know how many crews will get there though.GPD09:40, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Great Pirate D (talk) 09:40, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I do agree that Shanks is the guardian of Raftel. He and Buggy have already been there so why would they still want to go there. We know that Buggy just wants to be Pirate King so he could get the treasures of the world but he didn't say he wanted the One Piece. I really think that Shanks is the strongest Yonko after Whitebeard. Dragonlord00X (talk) 11:44, August 2, 2012 (UTC) for me, the four yonko (except blackbeard) serve as the guradian of the raftel. we all know that they have the powers to be in raftel but what they are doing right now is eliminating some wild pirates who think One Piece deserves to be them and how come Late Whitebeard knew that blackbeard don't deserve One Piece.? Yonkos serve a verybig Role about the Treasure. 08:24, December 24, 2012 (UTC)Panic Ok so here is my wiki question: When we saw Buggy in the first episodes we thought he was a mere pirate but in eventuality he was a part of Gol D.Roger's crew along with Shanks , as we have saw on future episodes of One Piece. The episode where Roger was surrounded by Golden Lion Shiki and was asked to join his crew. All that leads to the conclusion that Buggy and Shanks were indeed with Roger and were in his execution. But my actuall question is. After Roger was diagnosed with this untreadable disease he took his crew on a last journey to find Raftel and the legendary One Piece treasure (still uknown to what it can be)